


【法老相关】孕/产乳

by donutsriver



Category: all Pharaoh
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 10:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21355030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsriver/pseuds/donutsriver
Summary: 我一直知道他是双性人，但我睡他的时候从没带过套，当初曾经找来家庭医生咨询，医生明确地说过他女性部分的生殖器官发育有问题，是不可能怀孕的。但现在事实发生，我又叫来医生问打胎，得到的结果是，这个月份做中期引产，他的子宫颈扩张不到正常女人那么大，大出血的可能性极高，做不了。
Kudos: 40





	【法老相关】孕/产乳

夏天最热的时候，他穿宽松的T恤仍挡不住隆起逐渐明显的腹部，裤子也都不再合身了。我说过要给他买一些更舒适的衣服，但他拒绝了，我看得出来，即使怀胎七月有余，他仍很厌恶这个胎儿，也不想承认自己是个怀孕的男人。

说是个男人，好像不太合适。准确来讲，他是个有着两套性器官的畸形人，被那些恶意侵犯的人喊过些诸如人妖、变态之类的称呼，他本人已经习惯了。四年前我把他从那种场合捡回来，不过很遗憾，我也不是正人君子，我把他归为己有。这几年里他不断偷跑，去年十月我生意出了很多问题实在无暇顾及，也就放任他消失掉，没再找过，谁想到两个月前他又自己跑回来，不知道怎么过的门禁，蹲在我家花园门口睡到深夜。

那天他实在脏得很，我刚下飞机脾气也不太好，把人连拖带拽丢进浴缸冲水，过好久才发觉腹部有一点不自然的凸起，试着按压，他疼得蜷起来滑到水里，脸色惨白。

我怀孕了，他面无表情地这样陈述，我不知道这是谁的，你要是看不顺眼，就帮我把它打掉。

他头发留了很长被水和洗发液黏在脸上，顶灯从上面直直打下来，衬得他像只索命鬼。

所以我大概明白，他邋遢成这幅德行，下体还有撕裂伤和一些暗黄色粘液结块，大概都是他在试图弄死这个孩子导致的。

我一直知道他是双性人，但我睡他的时候从没带过套，当初曾经找来家庭医生咨询，医生明确地说过他女性部分的生殖器官发育有问题，是不可能怀孕的。但现在事实发生，我又叫来医生问打胎，得到的结果是，这个月份做中期引产，他的子宫颈扩张不到正常女人那么大，大出血的可能性极高，做不了。

拖着拖着就拖到现在。

这几天有人送了西瓜，他要吃冰镇的，钟点帮他切好放冰箱就走了，我回家时他正捧着一牙坐在空调风口啃，汁水淌满双手和前襟，打湿的白T恤黏着胸口，透出一些皮肤的颜色。

他看了看我又低头继续，没有打招呼的意思，更不觉得贪凉会对肚子里那个小生命会有什么影响。

我当然也没打算管，只是嫌他有点脏，说了一句，你别弄得哪儿都是，到时候又招蟑螂。

他木着脸把剩下几口吃完，掀起衣服下摆擦嘴，最后整件脱掉，从我站的门旁挤过去，赤裸着往置放洗衣机的阳台走。是的，他没有合身的裤子，内裤也总是太紧或因为肚子过大而卷边滑脱，现在已经什么都不穿了。

这样并不是太好。当然，不是别的意思，只不过因为他这样我会更想操他，而操一个“孕妇”多少总会有些罪恶感。

而他自己也对于这种勾引是心知肚明，甚至刻意而为之的。

比如现在，他回来之后直接坐在沙发上，借着扶手打开双腿，问我，今天要做吗？

他确实很有做婊子的天分，各种意义。我能感受到他根本不想也不热衷于做爱，但这具身体又让他得到某种抒泄的途径，尤其在被施暴的时候。怀孕之后更明显，他不想要这个小孩，但无论怎么被人强奸轮奸性虐都解决不掉，又不想因打胎而死，只能尽可能的在折磨自己的时候，幻想这个胎儿会由于出生前母体的虐待而放弃降临人世，成为死胎。

但很遗憾，几天前安排的胎检来看，它还好好的，健康的活着。

怎么已经这么湿了。我走上前弯腰用手碰了碰，小洞里流出的粘液粘在指头上拉出丝。他有些艰难地动了下腰，蹭我的手，上面那根小东西也跟着弹了弹。

老这样……一直流水。

他说话间伸手过来掰开两片阴唇给我看，又抓我的手指，让我往里面插。

拿鸡巴插我，我自己弄不好。

我两指并入抽动，构造缘故，里面还是很紧，需要稍微撑一会儿才能顺畅加大力度。他嗓子里吟出几声怪响，两道眉绞在一起，不像是太舒服的样子，但仍吸着指头，阴道一阵阵痉挛。

不舒服？我随口问道。

嗯……涨。他点点头，又像怕我跑了，伸腿试图勾我的腰，但肚子挺出来的缘故，身体已经没有这种柔韧性了，试了几下又放下来。

逼好涨，想要。

我示意他帮我解皮带和裤子，他匆忙照做了，两手空握，圈成一个甬道，来来回回在我的肉棒上面撸，直到这东西完全硬了，他才自己试着起身，改为跪坐，张嘴一口口吮着龟头。

我从后面抓他的头发。头发又长了，我前两天让他剪，他不肯去。

要深喉呀？

这个动作给他的暗示让他抬起头询问。他不太好看，眼睛很小，有点龅牙，嘴唇上颚往外凸，如果长了正常的身体，可能我根本不会多瞧。我拍了拍他脸颊，手上还残余着刚刚抠挖的液体，一并也弄到上面去。

你能吞得进去，别吐了，我不介意。

他难得有点表现出羞窘，垂下眼皮，耳根发红。是有一次这样的情况，他到五六个月还在时不时孕吐，估计和之前折腾自己有关，胎儿在挣扎抗议自己这个畸形母亲的折磨。那次他给我口交结果吐得很厉害，我直接把他扔到车里开去医院，我没见他这样害怕过，甚至哭了，浑身发抖，一直求我不要去。

我后来回想了一下，他会回来找我，不过是因为我有私人家庭医生罢了。

算了吧，随便弄一下好了。

我放过他，按着他的头顶轻轻在嘴里抽插。他十分配合，收紧嘴巴，尽量弄出紧致的感觉出来。插了几分钟，他难耐地扭腰，可能下面又发痒，蹭着屁股下的沙发坐垫，又给自己打手枪。

你怎么怀了孕还这么骚。我捏他耳朵，他下意识躲了一下。又过大约一分钟，他终于有些受不住了，吐出被舔得晶亮的肉棒，嘴唇充血殷红。

他拽我的衬衫下摆，插我，求你了，帮帮忙。

行，你起来，跪着趴墙上去，屁股撅起来腿分开点儿。

他忙不迭按要求照做了，侧头肩膀抵着墙壁，双手伸到后面再次把阴唇掰开，那个小孔周围好像比平时更红更肿一些，被暴露在冷气里，微微颤抖，一阵阵有粘液流出来。从这个角度看，他的下腹也凸得很明显，刚刚好抵在沙发背上，也算给他减轻了一些负担。

我没急着插入，龟头抵在穴口有一下没一下的摩擦，手伸到前面去摸他的肚子，你这么折腾你儿子，他不踢你？

他很不喜欢我提这个，但是箭在弦上，想让我快点插进去满足他，也只能顺着我的话说下去。

踢的……我威胁要杀了他，就好了。

我手在肚脐附近那片摁了摁，他马上因为宫涨的疼痛哀叫起来。

操，好疼、啊啊……

这点儿疼都受不了还指望流产。

多少带些嘲讽意味。我其实对他已经没有那时的兴趣了，绝不会做个接盘侠。他生了也不会要这个孩子，但那是他自己的事，我只要确保它不是我杀的。

……闭嘴，操我，快点、快……

他有些被激怒，也着急了，自己向后试着吞进去。我由着他折腾，反正最多也只能进去一寸，刚刚吞下龟头而已。性欲折磨得他有点发狂，但是身体限制，他根本没法灵巧快速地动作，渐渐开始崩溃，捶打肚皮。

干什么？！我马上拽开，借着劲一口气插到底，顶在宫口碾磨，想都别想，还想好好住下去就别他妈的整天想在我家搞出人命。

被大力贯穿让他腰直接塌了，软塌塌趴在沙发靠背，身体有些抽搐。过了一阵儿我才反应过来他这是已经高潮了，拔出来半截，水流汩汩，流到大腿又蹭到我西裤上。

你这也……太快了，怀着小孩被操就这么爽？我重新填回去，再并一根手指过去拨弄阴蒂，感受到里面又开始收紧。真鸡巴骚，要孕妇都像你这样，谁还出去嫖啊。

他还在高潮余韵没出去，呜呜咽咽回答不了我任何。能感觉到，这个月份他水比以前多不少，一点也不觉得干涩，随便插几次就弄得整个阴部满是泥泞。我又去摸他的后背，绕到胸前，刚刚被西瓜汁淋的时候我就发现有些异样，这样趴着再去摸，胸前两团果然也成了软肉，比平时大，乳头也凸出来，浑圆，像个芡实那么大。

拽了拽，他扭动挣扎。

好疼，别碰。

他推我的手，我干脆送来，扳过他一条腿，就着插入的姿势直接拧了半圈，让他躺下跟我面对面。被肉棒旋绞，他又爽又惊，转过来的时候整个人抖得筛糠。我没管他，附身咬住一边乳头，吸了吸，果然有些腥膻的汁液流进口中。

连串的刺激让他流出眼泪，声音也哑了，别，别啊，好疼，真的好疼……

你还能产乳啊。真行。

多嘬了两口，我松开他，两只手继续把玩，看到淡黄色液体从指缝冒出来。他已经完全不知道怎么反抗了，有些听天由命的意思，手背挡着眼睛任由我随便玩弄着。

明天买个吸奶器给你，吸多了更骚。

在他耳边说完这句，我继续重新开始正事儿。正常的体位抽插少了很多乐子，但不妨碍，尤其是在经过吸吮，他乳尖上的小孔打开了，第二次高潮的时候竟然随着阴茎射精一并射出奶液来，在身上乱淌，随着抽插的晃动流下来弄脏了沙发垫子。终于在第三次高潮时，他似乎再受不了这种情景，小声抽泣，但并没有打算就此作罢，还继续攀挤着我的阴茎，把它吞向最里面。

操死我吧，操死我，操死我。

他这样说，眼泪满溢出来，不知道是因为欢愉还是绝望。

END


End file.
